Thunderbirds III: Thunderbird 6
by William Raymer
Summary: Based on the second SUPERMARIONATION movie! The Thunderbirds fight to save a captured airship on its maiden voyage!


_Thunderbirds III: "Thunderbird 6"_

Adapted by William Raymer

Adapted from the United Artists/Century 21 Cinema motion picture _Thunderbird 6_

Written by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

and the Universal Pictures/StudioCanal motion picture _Thunderbirds_

Screenplay by William Osbourne and Michael McCullers

Story by Peter Hewitt and William Osbourne

_Historian's Notes:_

_While adapted from the second of the two motion pictures based on the 1960s _Thunderbirds_ television series, this story takes place in the "MovieVerse"-that is, the continuity established in the 2004 Universal Pictures motion picture _Thunderbirds

_This story takes place six years after the Universal motion picture _Thunderbirds_, which puts this story in the year 2016. _

_The Prologue, seen in this chapter, takes place six months after Alan and Tin-Tin's wedding, as depicted in the closing chapter of my story, _Thunderbirds II: "Thunderbirds are Go!"

_PROLOGUE_

For fifty years, the New World Aircraft Corporation had been at the forefront of avionics. But, with the crash of their _Zero-X_ spacecraft and the resulting destruction of the small town of Craigsville, Maryland, its future was bleak. That's when the company's President was approached by a mysterious individual, only calling himself "Mr. X." Mr. X had a revolutionary idea, which the president was willing to consider.

And so, the Board of Directors gathered in a conference room at the Holidair Terminal, main headquarters of the New World Aircraft Corporation, to hear Mr. X's proposal. Mr. X himself was sequestered in a room outside the conference hall, with an audio and video hookup to the conference room.

"Gentlemen," the President began, "we are gathered here today as representatives of some of the greatest design teams in the world. We are here to listen to a proposal from a Mr. X, a man who is 50 years ahead of his time...a man who is undoubtedly the world's greatest aircraft designer. Mr. X, are you with us?"

Mr. X's voice came over the hookup. "_Yes, I am with you, Mr. President,_" he said. The President then turned back to the Board of Directors. "Gentlemen, you must forgive the extraordinary security precautions taken today," he said. "But when I tell you that Mr. X is none other than the man who designed the International Rescue aircraft, you will understand the importance of security. Mr. X has a proposition to put to us for a revolutionary new type of aircraft. It is, perhaps, the most exciting moment in the history of our company. And now, gentlemen, the moment has come. What is it to be? An aircraft that flies 10 times the speed of sound? A space vehicle that travels the speed of light? If I were able to guess, Mr. X would not be here today."

The President turned to the speaker for the Mr. X audio pickup. "And now, Mr. X, it is with great excitement that we breathlessly await the details of your new design."

"_Well, gentlemen, I thought that it would be a good idea in this day and age of, uh, speed and, uh, things like that, to build an...airship_," Mr. X said.

Jaws dropped all over the conference table as what Mr. X suggested began to sunk in. "An airship?!?!" There was an explosion of laughter that Mr. X could hear over the pickup and others in the terminal could hear from outside.

Mr. X, alias Raymond "Brains" Hackenbacker, left the building in disgust and flew back to his home on Tracy Island. He was convinced that the New World Aircraft Corporation would not follow up on his idea.

SIX MONTHS LATER

TRACY ISLAND

It was the dawning of another beautiful day on Tracy Island, secretly the home of the world-famous Thunderbirds of International Rescue but outwardly the home of billionaire and former astronaut Jeff Tracy. In his office, Jeff was meeting with Brains.

"Now, let's have a rundown of the International Rescue craft. At the moment, there are five: _Thunderbird 1_-sleek, first and fast; _Thunderbird 2_-giant transporter which carries all the rescue gear to the danger zone; _Thunderbird 3_-designed for space rescue; _Thunderbird 4_-capable of withstanding the pressure of the depths; and _Thunderbird 5_-space monitor capable of receiving or intercepting distress calls from any part of the world," Jeff said before slamming his fist down on the desk. "And I'm telling you, Brains, in no uncertain terms, that we now need a_Thunderbird 6_"

Brains sat silently for a moment, considering what Jeff suggested. "Sure, Mr. Tracy," Brains said. "But, can you give me some sort of a steer? I like to work to a specification."

"'Specification?' You didn't need to work to a specification when you designed that airship for the New World Aircraft Corporation," Jeff said. "That's right. I didn't. And what happened? They laughed," Brains said.

Jeff stood up from behind his desk and walked over to where Brains sat, a newspaper in his hands. "That's right. They laughed," Jeff said before handing the newspaper to Brains. "And then they built it."

Brains' eyes widened when he saw the headline of the newspaper: "NEW WORLD AIRSHIP LAUNCH IMINENT! DISTINGUISHED VISITORS FROM INTERNATIONAL RESCUE TO ATTEND MAIDEN VOYAGE."

A few days later, Virgil had finished painting _Skyship One_ for Brains. "There you are, Brains: your specially commissioned painting of _Skyship One_," he said. "Thanks, Virgil," Brains said. "It's really great. But, I guess that's about the nearest I'm gonna get to it for quite some time."

Jeff smiled at Brains. "I'm sorry about this, Brains," he said. "But I've got this feeling, and I know I'm not wrong. We desperately need a _Thunderbird 6_." "That's okay, Mr. Tracy," Brains said. "Of course I would have liked to have been on the maiden voyage."

"Sure," Jeff said. "But at least International Rescue will be represented by Alan, Tin-Tin and Penelope. They'll give you a full report." "So you like the painting, eh?" Virgil asked Jeff. "Say, speaking about painting..." Jeff said as he reached for a control on his desk.

Down in the _Thunderbird 2_ launch silo, Alan and Tin-Tin Tracy were hard at work finishing the paint job on a very special craft that they would fly in on their way to the launching of _Skyship One_. Jeff's voice came over Alan's wrist-mounted communicator.

"_Alan?_" Jeff said. "Yes, Dad?" Alan responded. "_You better get cleaned up. Don't forget that it's your farewell dinner tonight,_" Jeff said. "Just 10 more minutes, Dad, and we'll be through," Alan said. "_How's she looking?_" Jeff asked. "Great. Just great. Mr. Raymer would be happy to see the work I've done to his old ship," Alan said.

_Alan and Tin-Tin depart for _Skyship One_ next time..._


End file.
